deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Circus Baby Vs The Joker
'' Hello guys whats up its me again this time i'm not with Wiz or Boomstick thank god.'' In today's battle we have 2 clowns we have one that's quite better than the rest of the FNAF trash. And we have one that's a absolute master mind. That's right its Circus Baby and the Joker and no I am not copying Wiz's quote..... ah screw it i'll say it. Its my job to analyze their skills, weapons and powers (I think i said that wrong) to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! The Joker The Joker is one crazy yet cool idea for a villain. You want a clown? here you go the freaking Joker now that's a clown This crazy clown actually managed to outsmart batman countless time's, Beat Wonder Woman and killed the SECOND ROBIN! That is impressive as hell! Not to mention he has tanked beating's and took out 12 highly trained ninja's! And he takes fall damage as a complete Joke, Joker does not Joke around.....I'm sorry for that cruel joke :( crap i did it again. Anyway he can also hold his own against Batman in close quarters combat which is quite the achievement. He can also gain a nice strength boost when he goes insane. And for the sake of the FNAF franchise having a bad track record we will have to limit The Joker to 4 weapons and this has to take place in the FNAF sister location giving Baby a considerable advantage. Joker will have a: * Tommy Gun * Acid Flower * Crowbar * Sharp Playing Cards Circus Baby Circus Baby is well...One clown you certainly don't want mess with except if you have a strong firearm or a item to dismantle her but if you don't have a reliable weapon or item chances of beating her are slim. She is a very durable animatronic compared to the Toy animatronics and could take a pretty good beating because of that polished outershell and that endoskeleton she also does not use Air pistons making movement hella lot more easier. But at the end of the day she is still a robot who is not water proof and a electric current can shut her down. She also has a SECRET WEAPON and she does not clown around with it...I'm sorry that's the last one I promise, Anyway this component shoots out of her chest exposing the wires which can be a weakness and grabs her victim and puts them inside of her making it a kill. However this has only been used on children so its not yet confirmed if it can grab adults. Overall Baby is a Flawed Tank that's part of a Franchise with a bad track record. But she is weak to water and strong electric currents. Ok the combatants are set lets get ready for this deathbattle Death Battle Joker was taking the elevator down into the underground building until the Handyman unit popped up Hello I am the handyman please type your name on the keypad. Joker looked at the unit and punched the screen, He let out a laugh. Technology can be such a let down these days Joker said. He started bursting into laughter. He walked out of the elevator and looked around, He noticed the place looked like it had a lot of valuables to steal. Hey not bad he said he went through the vent and saw a office. And looked around the room. He saw 2 other animatronics in rooms on stage. I wonder how much those cost the Joker wondered. He saw another vent and went through it leading to where baby was he got up and saw her behind the glass. He looked at 2 buttons next to him and pressed the second one. It shocked Baby causing her to shake rap FIGHT! Joker pulled out his Tommy gun and started shooting at her, The bullets were leaving dents but they were bouncing off off her, She got close enough and pushed Joker making a small crack san the wall, He only had 1 bullet left he looked at her eye and noticed her eye was not as durable as the rest of her body. He shot her in the eye making her stumble on to the control pad shocking her. Joker ran up to her and punched her in the stomach only for him to almost break his hand, She got up and stomped on Jokers foot cracking it and the floor joker took a crowbar and hit her in the face making a huge dent she looked at joker and landed a powerful punch she then grabbed him and threw him trough the window and jumped on his back with all her weight. Hey fatty get off me he said in pain, She grabbed him and through him straight at the stage. Joker recovered and threw his cards, they made a couple of scratches on her but she was fine, She swung at Joker but missed Joker landed a hit to her ankle with his crowbar, She fell on her knees Joker then ran and grabbed a wire that was extremely electric before he could do anything else she grabbed him and threw his face into glass. She picked up joker and started punching him, He used his acid flower it got into her wires and electrocuted them both Baby fell back with a explosion making her unable to operate and joker went soaring through the air landing on the floor. He got up but Baby was still off He went and grabbed the Crowbar and went towards her he was about to stick the crowbar in the crack in her chest but it opened with the component flying out at him. It grabbed his hips and threw him across the room he hit the wall almost breaking it. Baby got up and slowly walked towards Joker twitching. Joker got up and a wire off the wall he ran at Baby and Baby started running at him, He stuck the wire in her face electrocuting her again. Joker went insane and literally picked her up, Ok fatty lets see if you get crushed under your own weight. He threw her on the ground breaking her neck. He grabbed the crowbar and started knocking her limbs off. Joke flipped the crowbar in the air and walked away, As he was walking away the crowbar landed in Baby's chest making her explode. Why Joker wins Joker wins for plenty of reasons its due to the fact he is more experienced, has a better arsenal and besides when he goes insane his strength is almost on par with Baby anyway. The winner Is the Joker. Category:What-If? Death Battles